


IMAGINE...

by PopCultureKid



Category: Actor RPF, Celebrity Deathmatch, Fake News FPF, Heroes RPF, Real News RPF, Wall of Fame RPF
Genre: Multi, The 27 Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopCultureKid/pseuds/PopCultureKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...The 27 Club mystery...solved...</p>
            </blockquote>





	IMAGINE...

Researching 'The 27 Club' online - rock-stars dying at 27, I discovered:  
TWENTIES HEAVEN.  
Get it?  
I visit again.  
But, it's vaporised.  
What's going on?!


End file.
